Lost Jedi
by Mando'aMan1603
Summary: Since The Fall of the Jedi, One boy has survived the dark new empire and gone to find a lost Jedi to complete his training and along the way grows to the Mandalorian culture.
1. Prologue

_**Reminder: So Just to make matters clear, I didn't in anyway create star wars and am not making any profit off of this story. George Lucas did it all, I am just merely writing original characters in his world of creation and everything besides these characters is his property and such. Like I would really steal from LucasFilm.**_

**Lost Jedi**

**

* * *

**

_**Prologue **_

Lots of noise, screams, blaster shots and explosions everywhere I looked. I could see lightsabers and blasters mixed in an endless combat. Clones were being killed and replaced by the second, while the Jedi were just being slain without hesitation.

The last Jedi I talked to was Madame Jocasta Nu, the Jedi archivist. She was fighting off clones with a precision I had only heard about in stories and training seemed to fall short of what this was before me. I was viewing an art in its fullest of glory. She was moving with a grace and speed I couldn't imagine she was possible of, but she was dancing and I felt sorrow in knowing I would never attain this level of precision. I tried to help, but my training lightsaber was no match for the deadly Clone Trooper's DC-15 rifles. She yelled something at me I will never forget,

"Rivus, RUN! ESCAPE! HIDE!"

I did not want to leave my brothers and sisters of the order, but Madame Nu's order was something I took seriously, so I found a small hole in the wall nearest to me, and I could see a sewer near the hole on the outside. I crawled to the hole and then the sewer and as I was in the rubble and mud, I looked back and see a dark figure enter the hallway in the archives and order the Clones to ceasefire. The dark figure appeared to say something to Madame Nu and she screamed "NO!"

I see a lightsaber appear in his hand and my heart stops, I can hear everything breath I take in, I can feel so many emotions around me throughout the Jedi Temple, and I focused in on Jocasta's and it was a fear I have never felt before. The figure throws off his cloak and reveals his identity, and he strikes at her. She is able to block his attack but her attempts to defend herself are failing as she is overpowered and eventually she is wounded when he strikes her left thigh and arm. She falls to the ground and I sense something even stronger than her fear. An anger and hatred that I thought was impossible for any Jedi to feel, he lunges forward and delivers a death blow to her. As he lifts his head up, I can see his eyes are as red as the blood from the blaster strikes on the Jedi. His face I had seen before in the Temple, but I knew then, he had fallen…He turned and headed for the council chamber room…


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

I woke up in a sweat. My breathing was rapid as I remembered where I was and regained my mind.

"These dreams will never die…" I muttered.

For a decade I had been haunted by them. I got out of my bunk and looked around. Same ship and feeling that's been my life for some time now. I went over to my meditation room and sat down to clear my head.

I have been running and hiding and wondering if I will be found and hunted down like so many other Jedi. I learned quickly after my escape from Coruscant, that Jedi were being hunted and exterminated all over the galaxy for years now. Fewer and fewer tales were told, since there were less Jedi to hear about. Palpatine had his new "New Order" up and running and he was stopping at nothing to kill off any Jedi, to keep his control safe and sound. He was what the Jedi order had feared, The Sith. Now he was in control of everything in the galaxy. Despair was in strong supply.

Somehow I managed to go unseen, unfelt, and un-hunted. This stuck in my head as I closed my eyes and focused on nothing.

Escape. That thought was racing through my head and it seemed impossible. Thousands of Clone Troopers in the city on the lookout now for Jedi and I was a target. But since I was still youngling, I had an element that helped me go unseen. I didn't stand out as a Jedi, because technically I wasn't. My training was barely half way even before I could consider taking the trials to be a true Jedi. With this I could just fade away.

I had decided that keeping anything of my life from the Order would doom me to death, so reluctantly I left behind in the sewer my training lightsaber and robe. I felt a pain in my body for leaving my saber behind, Master Yoda had always told us that keeping our lightsaber was life or death, but I wonder if he knew how much now life and death meant with holding onto it. I had nothing else to mark me a Jedi, and with that I crawled for an hour through the sewer till I came to a junction with access to the surface streets. Emerging from the sewer, I looked around and I was several blocks away from the Refugee section of the spaceport. I quickly made my way towards the port and figured out where to go in the galaxy. How was I able to make it alone, a child across the galaxy and not be found out and survive? I laughed a little to myself as I remembered how I looked lost and without hope. I managed to sneak aboard a freighter that was destined for Nar Shaddaa, I heard that Nar Shaddaa was a very big moon city and I knew that was a perfect place to hid and make a long term plan. Some I managed to live without being seen and stay safe.

I opened my eyes and felt at ease and ready for the day ahead of me. I have done this hundreds of times and I am sure it would go on hundreds more.

I moved from my meditation room to walk around my ship. I felt the walls as I praised this great ship that was apart of my life for years now. I still remember how I came to acquire this ship. Though the means to which I did may have not been up to par with the Jedi way, I felt that times had changed and during this time, it was needed. I knew that the force was a strong tool and life force that aided Jedi, but I did not know that it could help someone acquire the means to predict betting so well. I started off with small bets and over a couple of weeks and managed to amass a small, reasonable fortune. Just enough to last me and by no means did I get greedy. I only won what I needed to leave here and be safe.

I walked through the corridor and up to the cockpit and seat down in the pilot seat. In the corner was my astromech droid, an R4-T8, but I called him Tate. Tate along with another astro-droid R4-V3, his name was Rod. Tate had the principle task of flight and navigations, since I upgraded his programming to make him a fairly capable droid pilot for those long flights. Rod's duties were more to the ship, with maintenance and repair, along with gunnery of the pair of quad laser canons on the top and bottom of my ship. They were both advanced then the normal astro-droid, and even more, they gave me some company and a strange sense of family. Now with my ship, a Starfeld ZH-25 Questor that I had managed to find and buy it from an old salvage yard on Nar Shaddaa, some years ago while I had been on that planet. I have to say when I found this ship, it didn't look to good, but on the inside, it was a beauty. I bought it right there and started working on fixing it up fast and adding hardware and components to protect myself in a very dangerous galaxy that was forming up around me.

I started out throughout the galaxy just traveling, never staying in a place to long. Settling down somewhere did not seem very interesting and seemed risky in case of the Empire searching for any remaining Jedi. The first couple years I kept my ears open on all information about any rumors or tales of strange Jedi-like behavior. I never found any one else that was Jedi, or even any padawans that were not at the Temple.

To keep the money flowing, I started trading throughout systems I traveled through. I also secretly started to acquire any Jedi relics and artifacts I could find. Trying to preserve them and learn anything I could, I felt this might be a way for me to somehow continue training and maybe be a Jedi, or as close as I could get to it. I had managed to remodel one of the cargo areas with a false wall, and behind it were my hidden museum of Jedi artifacts that I came to possess. Years seemed to pass quietly and quickly, as I traveled from one end of the galaxy to the next. Seemingly lost all hope to ever find another living Jedi and bound to be alone in my secret history.


	3. Chapter 2 new

Ch. 2

I was making a trading run to Dantooine, where I had some run of the mill supplies that I knew would gain me some money, not enough to retire mind you, just enough to break a little over even and make the trip worth it. Secretly, I knew that Dantooine had located on it, a very ancient Jedi temple that had been used in the old times before I was ever born. I knew that the odds of finding anything very slight, but I figured that one can never be to sure and checking the surrounding settlements might turn up something useful to my quest.

Dropping out of lightspeed, I saw before me the planet Dantooine, looking very green and somewhat peaceful. I selected on of the larger settlements that was near the old Jedi temple and started my landing procedure. I landed at of the spaceports, or what you would call the big clearing that had several ships dotted around it near the settlement.

As I landed, I threw on my dark robe and my gear and started to load some cargo onto my V-35 speeder. I did not have a lot of cargo, but with what I had, it made up for being slightly more valuable, mainly food rations, some medical gear, and odds and ends of everyday items that aren't seen to often out in the more harsher worlds, I could make a sell off these items easy.

As I was about to speed away from my ship, I talked to Rod,

"OK Rod, keep the sensors on scan mode and make sure nothing gets close to the ship. You know what to do if something shows up, I'll comm you if something happens in the city."

Rod responded with a bunch of beeps, and electronic sounds.

"No, I won't take too long, and I won't find anyone else to replace you guys..." I chuckled to myself; these droids had a sense of humor that was unique among them.

I walked down my loading ramp to the speeder, and with the sound of the ramp automatically rising up, I hopped in and started off towards the settlement raising some dust as I sped along.

After traveling far and wide, most of it alone with my droids and ship, I wasn't much accustomed to crowds and places with many people. Partly, keeping solitary has a benefit of not being noticed, staying away from prying eyes, and after seeing the horrors from the past, I just wasn't comfortable around anyone for a long time.

After about 5 minutes I arrived near what would amount to a market place, and I scanned for a shop that would fit the supplies I wanted to try to sell or trade. I found what looked like a semi-decent shop that had a quality look to it. After seeing so many shops, you quickly learn which ones are fest holes for juke and fakes that are worthless.

After stopping in front of it, I picked up some of my more immediately attractive objects and entered in the shop. It was a bit smaller on the inside, but I saw some interesting items strewn about and a little maintenance droid performing some repairs on some various parts in one corner.

I found an older man looking through various devices all mixed about on the counter, and he noticed me as I approached him.

"Welcome along young man what can I do for you?" he said with a pleasant voice.

"Just seeing if I could interest you in some items and goods that I have with me and more out in my speeder." I replied as I brought out some of my better items I had with me at the moment.

The older man started looking through what I had, and when he came upon some convertors, power packs and a few of my processor chips he smiled a bit and studied each one closely.

"Well my name is Reeman Otap and it looks like you have here some things that I could very much use indeed, what did you say your name was? " he asked innocently as most traders would.

With all the Jedi hunters and bounties for any scrap of information on Jedi or presumed Jedi, I had never revealed my true name to anyone and used a name I had managed to pay a splicer to make for me,

"Mako Garn, pleasure to meet you sir, eh I mean Reeman" I said with a slight chuckle and he returned it.

As we were discussing the fine point of the cost of what I was trying to sell him, he called out to the back of his shop for help,

"Servo, could you come out here please? " He spoke off to the back and a few moments later a rather worn but well built droid came rumbling out front.

"Mako this is my rather dull minded, but ever faithful maintenance android Servo, would you show him the rest of the supplies out front while I sort through what is up here" and he spoke to her, "Servo we might have some items that can help us fix some of our projects we've been trying to complete for a while, finally!" Reeman said very rapidly and in an excited tone.

"No problem, Master Reeman The Old, shall we continue on Mako?" Servo said as he walked around and began to head outside, I chuckled as I noticed that the droid had definitely had acquired some of Reeman's humor and talk.

When we got to my speeder I started to unload the supplies, most of it food rations and some medical kits, and I asked Servo,

"How long have you been at here at Reeman's shop working?." A subtle enough question I gathered.

"I have been in the service of my master for some many years, around 8 if my memory serves me right, though I might question that since through poor conditions I have gone through from the various hardships of androids this day in age", replied Servo.

As he gathered a few big boxes in his robotic arms and started to head back into the shop, I was starting to grabs some smaller sized boxes with food rations when off in the distance I heard some raised shouting and noises and I turned my head and saw off in front of a cantina about 100 yards away, what appeared to be 4 humanoid aliens circled around an armored figure I couldn't quite make out, then I felt it.

I had a strange flow of energy go up from my spine to my lower brain…I had begun to develop this feeling in the last several years, more akin to somewhat telling the future, or at least getting brief flashes of pictures through my mind, I had begun to trust them and I knew I had to act. The force was speaking to me…


	4. Chapter 3

I start walking towards the disturbance, and as I got closer I could see in more detail what was going on with the four trouble makers. There were two tall Twi'leks, one fire red and another pale skinned tan. One dark Zabrak with short horns on his head, probably a teenager from his size and demeanor, and the last, whom looked to be the leader of the bunch, in so much as he was doing all the talking, was a brutal looking Duros, that had a demeanor and swag about him that gave me a dreadful coldness that I could feel flowing out from him. In the middle of this pack of jackals was what I found to be something that sent a shock down my spine…

_A Mandalorian…_

I had heard of them so much, being a Jedi, you knew the history of our Order and Mandalorian, the servants and mercenary soldiers of the Sith. Blood lust filled soldiers that were tough and ready to kill on command. But something was telling me this one was different, I didn't know how, just had that feeling that I knew I had to help.

As I approached from the side I heard the Duros speak to the Mando.

"Give us what taxes we demand merc scum!" he seethed out of his tight lipped mouth in a sinister voice.

The Mando just stood silent, his head rotating around and I knew he was thinking a plan to make from this brawl.

I stepped closer to them all and announced, "What goes on here"...

The Duros and every other one of his underlings glared at me and for a second nothing was said.

"Stay out of this off worlder, we will receive our payment one way or the other, and intrude on this and you will receive a hasty lesson for this intrusion..." he yelled out at me in anger and warning.

"I'd say to walk away in one piece now, since four against one doesn't seem fair in this world or any other for that matter, so back off scum!" I projected my voice in a command style I had never used before, but the force was flowing through my blood and my adrenaline shot up and I felt everything slow down in time before me. Oh this will be bad I thought to myself.

_One Breath. One Second._

In what seemed as slow motion, the Duros Leader pulled out a medium sized blaster I couldn't recognize and started to draw it towards me. Long ago I had learned close combat techniques from the Jedi Order and although there were basic at the time, I had picked up many new variations and techniques from the travels, and in an instant, my instincts took over and I force sped my way towards him and in an instant I was up close to him, grabbed his arm, kicked his legs out from under him and twisted my arm and he went over in a flip hard to the ground on his back and I gave two swift punches to his center chest then to hard elbow to the side of his head to knock him out in a daze.

_Second Breath. Two Second._

As I stood back up I could sense the Mando threw a punch at the red skinned Twi'lek and it landed square on his nose and he bowled over in a yelp and painful scream, while he did that I turned to the Zabrak and ran the few steps and as he turned to me I jumped and gave a landed kick dead set on his chest with both feet and flipped off of him and he fell down and after landing on my feet and rushing on him I gave a knee down hard on his side lungs to knock him down for good.

_Third Breath. Third Second._

I felt a flash of pain flow through me, I turned and saw the Mando was on the ground with smoke coming from a hole in his side from a blaster wound. The pale skinned Twi'lek was standing tall over him and lining up for a head shot, and while he was bringing up his gun, I jumped the ten feet to him and mid air pulled out my hidden half vibrosword that I carried in a special harness on my back. In the downward fall of my jump the Twi'lek saw me and tried to turn his gun on me but my sword made contact first right at his gun hand on the wrist.

_Fourth Breath. Fourth Second._

"Ahhhhhhhrgghh", he screamed out in agony as he hand was severed cleanly and he collapsed on the ground holding his stub and he rolled around till be passed out.

I was breathing hard and I had to force myself to slow my breathing as the fight was winding down and really over. I turned to the Mando lying on the ground and went to his side to see if he was ok but as I walked up to him he pulled a blaster out on me and raised it up to my head. I was in trouble…


	5. Chapter 4

I paused in my footsteps as I tried to figure out what was going on here. I had just saved this guy from these thugs and here he is pulling a blaster on me. But before I could think of anything, he lined up the gun and shot, and what I thought would hit me in my face, actually went right past me by an inch and as I turned around, I saw the blaster bolt hit the lead Duros man himself right threw his left eye as he tried to raise a knife right into my back. He froze mid lunge and just simply fell to the ground and withered.

I simply looked back towards the fallen Mando, and he just simply nodded his head towards me in acknowledgment and he head fell back in pain and he grabbed his side wound.

Now the real chaos happened, as people started to pour out from every building to see what had happened, and while the fight couldn't had lasted more than a few moments, these people had the reaction that the fight was on for days on end.

Soon I saw Reeman running for me with his droid in tow, and he ran and nealt next to me shouting,

"What happened Mako?" he shouted at near panic level.

"These four scum sucks were trying to push out some fake taxes it seemed like on this Mando here and I helped him out but he took a blaster shot to his gut, we gotta get him some med care, is there a med center around here?" I asked quickly as I could feel the life draining from the Mando at my feet.

"No Dantooine never had a reliable enough med center operating and when we did get one up, the cost was so high no one was ever able to go there and it shut down again 4 seasons back. Quick get him to my shop I have supplies we can use there" he said as he instructed servo to lift and carry the fallen man back to the store.

Half walking, half running back I kept turning to make sure n other trouble seemed to follow, but after a few moments after the fight, life went on and everyone just stripped anything of value off the dead corpses and moved on. What a world and way of life here, but no security forces, no hassle in my book.

When we walked to Reeman's shop door and down to his store counter, Servo placed the Mando, who by now I was very curious who or what was behind the mask since he put up one good fight just before. Reeman went and locked the front door and quickly went to pull some supplies out and I went to start seeing what we had to head with. Knowing no easy way about it, I started to pull the gear off the Mandalorian and when I started to remove his outer armor, I noticed something odd. He was shaped very strangely. As I went to take the helmet off as soon as I pulled it off completely I was met with a golden face that screamed beauty and pain all in one.


	6. Chapter 5

Travel the galaxy a few times over the years and you will always see the craziest, strangest stuff many times over. After a few years, it becomes so natural, that you filter out how absurd it all could be.

Right now, my filter was literally blown away as I saw what I had just uncovered. Literally.

What I had thought was going to be just some guy, turned out to be a beautiful girl that looked around my age, with soft black long hair, light skin color, subtle lips and it just all amazed me and I stopped cold.

Reeman turned around with some bacta patches and did a double take, just as I had.

"That's a girl under all that Mando armor? I didn't even know women could be Mandalorians, I wonder what she was doing here, what do u think Mako?" He asked as he started to peel her front armor off and we could see the extent of her wound.

I held up her amor plate to view it in the light and the hole through it looked about the size of my fist balled up. From what it seemed, the armor somehow gave out, or was faulty. I figured on the later, since I knew Mando armor was always super strong and light and I couldn't imagine some regular blaster taking a chunk out of it, maybe a fault in the design of it.

Turning back to the girl, I saw her wound and I didn't like the sight of it. Although the blaster shot had fused it closed, the wound looked nasty and I could tell that she had some blood because it closed up and she had a gash of skin and meat missing from her side.

Reeman took some liquid and started to pour it all over the wound and scrub some of the dirt from it and as he did I heard the painful groans start to appear from her mouth. She was still unconscious and started to get pale and feverish, but the pain was getting through her subconscious.

I started to towel off her forehead from all the sweat and grim that was there as Reeman finished up cleaning her found and finally applied a big dose of bacta on it and wrapped it good. He had a cot in the back of his shop and we layed her down on it and had to wait and see how she took to the meds we gave her.

"She should be fine after a bit, looks like she has a fever and might be out for a while, imma close up shop and u can stay here with her, ill see what any info people have if they have seen her before. " Reeman told me as he gathered some food for me and found a decent comfortable chair to watch over her. It was starting to get dark and after a bit Reeman left us and I settled in to what was gonna be a long night im sure.

As I was cooling her forehead down with a rag and water I was trying to place where she was from or who she was. She was either human or near human because of her commonplace features, she didn't seem that tall or short, about a high average size, and her arms and legs showed toned muscles that gave her the lean mean look of an athlete. Would anyone miss her and come looking for her? How would she take to being treated by me and what would her intentions be when she woke up? All of these questions went through my mind as I looked across her armor and kit. She def had some interesting weapons and armor for sure.

Her wrist gauntlet held some kind of mobile computer/comms kit that I had no idea was possible in such a way. As I was looking around it I must had hit a button and all of a sudden a almost foot long thick blade dagger sprung out of the gauntlet and locked into place... barely missing my fingers.

"Woah!" I shouted to myself. She was definitely armed to the teeth. My curiosity peeked as I wondered who this girl was.

She didn't have any identification in her kit backpack or anywhere on her. Her helmet had some strange marking and it was all too foreign for me, and I usually prided myself on knowing a little about a lot of things to always have a clue on what was going on. Just realizing I was going to have to wait for her to wake up; I settled in the chair and just decided to wait for that moment.


	7. Chapter 6

**Darkness was something I had grown very accustomed to both if life and my emotional personality. Literally crawling thru sewer pipes and living in dingy, dark, grunged filled places for the first few months I was alone in the galaxy… it leaves a mark on a kid. Having gone from such a bright, positive filled space of the Jedi temple, to the real world was a trip for sure. Few could have been able to take it well, I barely did. **

**I was always a tiny bit scared of the night after those many nights alone, yet living how I did, I had to stay in the dark background to never be seen or noticed. The irony of it never escapes me. Tonight's nightmare was another almost real feeling, hiding in my ship as im found and hunted down, system to system, from planet to planet, finally being found and shot at, till I had no power or weapons left, and being finally surrounded and then…**

_**That sound... Infamous… hallow…mechanical…death walks itself…**_

_**Vader… **_**one word never sent so much fear and panic through anyone's mind and for Jedi who weren't supposed to fear any emotion at all.. it always made an impact. He did. The stories of Vader's prowess and conquest had travelled faster than any lightspeed or holonet could keep up. **

**Vader had become the poster child for the Empire on eradicating the Jedi and anyone who attempted to stand against the Emperor and his mighty Galactic Empire. He was the most feared and best Jedi hunter ever. Killing dozens of Jed in countless battle and battle, he did more harm than any war or battle from the Clone Wars combined on the Jedi Order. He was the Main Spear in destroying it. He haunted my nightmares beyond and reason and it was always something that I knew that maybe no one else did. I believed he was who we had learned to know was the Chosen One. Anakin Skywalker.**

**Was Vader and Skywalker the same person? I saw Skywalker destroy the order and Master Nu that chaotic night, but had never heard or seen of him since. Could he have turned into Vader and continue he hunt? I may never know but never wanted to find out personally. Yet that breathing that so many survivors of battles, the few that could bare to talk of it, always in whispers in the nosiest bars and cantinas, they always said the same thing… His breathing was the first and for the unlucky, the last thing they would ever hear again. I could imagine was his breathing getting closer, louder till I couldn't hear anything else.**

_**He was coming.**_

**I snapped out of my sleep like trance and came straight out of my chair and started to look around where I was. I saw the girl still passed out and everything seemed normal enough. I got up and walked towards the front entrance and looked through window to see if anything was amiss. It was dark and I couldn't sense or feel anything wrong, though my Jedi sense abilities weren't always correct, I still had trouble maintaining a firm grasp of it. One of the drawbacks to not growing up with teachers anymore, whatever I learned on my own through trial and error, or read about the sparse artifacts I had found, my Jedi abilities weren't anywhere near what they should had been. Noting the weather and time of night, I must had been out for a few hours maybe 5 at the most, though I'm sure it would still be dark for a few more. Walking back to look and inspect the read of Reeman's Shop, as I was passing by where I just was in the spare room, I noticed that the girl wasn't on the cot anymore. I did a double take and began to wonder what happened when.**

_**Danger! My mind screamed!**_


	8. Message To Readers

For all those who have read my story so far, thanks for doing so. I'm currently in the process of adding more chapters and working on the dialogue and such... Trying to write for a female character seems to be blocking my mind right now. But I will work and get it moving on forward.

If you have any critiques or comments on the storyline so far I would love to hear any criticism you would have, being my first story and all I'm a bit rusty. Thanks!


End file.
